Kick-Ass 2
Kick-Ass 2 is a 2013 British-American superhero action-comedy film based on the comic book of the same name and Hit-Girl, both by Mark Millar and John Romita, Jr., and is the sequel to the 2010 film Kick-Ass, as well as the second installment of the Kick-Ass film series. The film was written and directed by Jeff Wadlow and co-produced by Matthew Vaughn, who directed the first film. Aaron Taylor-Johnson, Christopher Mintz-Plasse and Chloë Grace Moretz reprise their roles from the first film as Kick-Ass, The Motherfucker ("Red Mist" in the first film), and Hit-Girl respectively. The film was released on 14 August 2013 in the United Kingdom and Ireland and on 16 August in the United States and Canada. Matthew Vaughn's production company, Marv Films, produced the film alongside Universal Pictures. Plot Dave Lizewski (Aaron Taylor-Johnson), bored after having retired from fighting crime as Kick-Ass, begins training with Hit-Girl Mindy Macready (Chloë Grace Moretz) to become a proper hero. After accidentally killing his mother, Chris D'Amico (Christopher Mintz-Plasse) is now in control of his father's criminal empire and reinvents himself as supervillain The Motherfucker, swearing vengeance on Kick-Ass. Mindy's guardian, Marcus (Morris Chestnut), discovers she is still fighting crime and makes her promise to give it up. Dave's girlfriend, Katie Deauxma (Lyndsy Fonseca), has noticed Dave behaving strangely and breaks up with him, believing he is cheating on her with Mindy (she also reveals she has cheated on him). Dave resumes his life as Kick-Ass, joining the superhero team Justice Forever (whom Dave had inspired), led by Colonel Stars and Stripes (Jim Carrey). It includes Battle Guy (Dave's friend, Marty), Dr. Gravity, Insect Man, Night-Bitch, and the parents of a missing child named Tommy. The team works at soup kitchens and patrols the streets before taking on the larger task of shutting down a brothel. Kick-Ass begins a sexual relationship with Night Bitch. He and Marty try to get their friend Todd involved with heroics, but instead alienate him by calling his chosen identity, Ass Kicker, a copy of Kick-Ass. Mindy, attempting to lead a normal life, tries out for the dance team at school, impressing the audience with her audition. Dave tries to convince Mindy to join Justice Forever, but she refuses, and promptly asks a boy to take her on a date. The date ends up as a cruel prank planned by bullies in her school, leaving Mindy abandoned in the forest to walk home alone. Dave consoles the tearful Mindy and encourages her to beat the bullies at their own game. The next day, Mindy does so with verbal put-downs and a crowd-control shock baton, resulting in her suspension from school. Dave's father discovers Dave is Kick-Ass after finding his superhero costume. Meanwhile, The Motherfucker assembles a gang of supervillains called the Toxic Mega Cunts and establishes an underground lair, including a tank with a live shark. He finds Colonel Stars and Stripes and has his henchwoman Mother Russia decapitate him before taunting Justice Forever on Twitter. He then tracks down Night-Bitch and attempts to rape her, though he is unable to attain an erection. When police arrive, Mother Russia kills all of the officers, resulting in a police clampdown on both costumed villains and vigilantes. When the police track Dave through his IP address, Dave's father claims he, not Dave, is Kick-Ass. The Motherfucker, unconvinced the real Kick-Ass has been caught, learns from Todd, who had inadvertently joined The Motherfucker's group, that the man identified as being Kick-Ass is actually his father. The Motherfucker has Mr. Lizewski beaten to death in jail and sends a photograph to Dave, revealing his true identity as Chris D'Amico. A grief-stricken Dave vows to abandon his Kick-Ass identity, as he had promised his father. At his father's funeral, The Motherfucker's gang ambushes and kidnaps Dave. Mindy pursues their van, killing all but one of its occupants, rescuing Dave, and convincing him to confront The Motherfucker. Dave and his superhero friends attack the villains' lair, where a brawl ensues. Hit-Girl is pitted against Mother Russia, who initially seems to overwhelm the outclassed Hit-Girl. However, Hit-Girl tricks Mother Russia into injecting her with a syringe of adrenaline, which gives her the strength to kill her. Fighting on a rooftop, The Motherfucker nearly falls through a skylight, but Kick-Ass grabs him. The Motherfucker refuses help and falls, landing in his own shark tank, where he is mauled and left for dead. Justice Forever decides to give up its superhero duties, helping people in their ordinary lives instead. Mindy tells Dave that because she is wanted for murder, she is leaving New York, but that the citizens need Kick-Ass. She kisses him before departing. Dave accepts the responsibility and begins training and upgrading his equipment. In a post-credits scene, Chris who has survived the shark attack, and whose legs and penis were bitten off by the shark, screams for attention. Cast *Aaron Taylor-Johnson as David Lizewski / Kick-Ass *Christopher Mintz-Plasse as Chris D'Amico / The Motherfucker (Red Mist) *Chloë Grace Moretz as Mindy Macready / Hit-Girl *Jim Carrey as Sal Bertolinni / Colonel Stars and Stripes *Clark Duke as Marty / Battle Guy *Olga Kurkulina as Katryna Dubrovsky / Mother Russia *Lindy Booth as Miranda Swedlow / Night-Bitch *John Leguizamo as Javier *Morris Chestnut as Detective Marcus Williams *Garrett M. Brown as Mr. Lizewski *Claudia Lee as Brooke *Augustus Prew as Todd Haynes / Ass-Kicker *Donald Faison as Doctor Gravity *Daniel Kaluuya as Black Death *Tom Wu as Genghis Carnage *Andy Nyman as The Tumor *Robert Emms as Insect Man *Steven Mackintosh as Tommy's father / Remembering Tommy *Monica Dolan as Tommy's mother / Remembering Tommy *Benedict Wong as Mr. Kim *Iain Glen as Uncle Ralph D'Amico *Todd Boyce as Chief of Police *Yancy Butler as Angie D'Amico *Lyndsy Fonseca as Katie Deauxma External links * Category:Films Category:2013 release Category:Jim Carrey films Category:Chloë Grace Moretz films Category:Kick Ass series